En attendant le Papayel
by doc53
Summary: Jérémy Ferrari et Arnaud Tsamère qui attendent le venue du gentil monsieur en rouge (communément appelé Papayel) Ce texte a été écrit a l'occasion d'un concours, et doit contenir (je m'en excuse), quelques fautes Je me suis bien fait plaisir sur la fin comme vous pourrez le découvrir ! Les jours 16, 18 et 21 ne sont pas de moi, mais de quelques gentilles personnes.


Samedi 1er décembre

Ce matin là, Arnaud se réveillait doucement. Il sentait la main de son homme sur son torse. Il se retourna tout doucement, ce qui fit bouger son compagnon. Celui-ci grogna ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire Arnaud.

Juste avant de se lever, il déposa un chaste baiser sur la bouche de Jérémy. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a entrer sous la douche, il trouva un petit post-it sur le rebord du lavabo de la salle de bain. Sur ce petit papier une courte phrase était inscrite : « Merci de m'avoir réveillé, je t'aime. ».

Dans la chambre au même moment, un sourire apparaissait sur le visage de l'homme resté couché.

Dimanche 2 décembre

Ils étaient en train de faire leur sapin dans leur salon. Enfin, ils étaient plutôt en train de se disputer au sujet du sapin. Chacun voulait faire ça à sa façon. L'un dans le style entièrement bariolé et traditionnel et l'autre de façon beaucoup plus moderne. Au bout de deux heures de discussion et de manipulation, ils réussirent à se mettre d'accord pour la version traditionnelle, mais toutefois légèrement épurée.

-Ahah, j'ai gagné !

-Oui, Jérémy je sais. Mais je peut te dire une chose : L'an prochain on fait sapin à part.

Lundi 3 décembre

Jérémy courrait à travers le moulin rouge avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Il bouscula Cyril Garnier sur son passage, qui le stoppa en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Mais pourquoi tu panique comme ça ? Je sait que tu cherches Arnaud, mais t'as pas besoin de lui pour tourner ta séquence.

-Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de mon câlin d'encouragement avant d'y aller. Sinon je vais me louper !

Mardi 4 décembre

-Arnaud, tu crois que moi aussi je peux faire ma liste au père Noël ?

-Tu sais, en général c'est moi qui dit ce genre de choses. Sortant de ta bouche, c'est assez surprenant.

-J'en ai fait une l'an dernier et j'ai eu ce que j'avais demandé.

-Sans vouloir être indiscret tu avais demandé quoi ?

-Toi !

Mercredi 5 décembre

Snirfl...

-Arbaud, tu me basse un bouchoir.

-Veuillez répéter nous n'avons pas compris votre demande. Répondit Arnaud en essayant de garder son sérieux.

-Bonne le bouchoir !

-Tiens. Quand je te disait de te couvrir, Alors, qui c'est qui avait raison ? C'est Tonton Tsamère !

Quelques jurons furent alors étouffés par un mouchoir, tandis qu'Arnaud se moquait de son compagnon.

Jeudi 6 décembre

Dans un salon parisien, un homme était en train de trembler à cause de la grippe sur son canapé. Il était entouré d'un grosse couette et avait la tête posée sur un oreiller. Un autre homme entra dans cette pièce en portant deux tasses fumantes et un paquet de marshmallow. L'odeur de chocolat réveilla Jérémy, qui s'était assoupi durant sa lutte contre la fièvre qui tenait le siège dans son corps.

-Arbaud, bet plein de bonbons bans bon chocobat. B'aibe bien être balade, si bu b'occupe de boi cobe ça.

-Oui, et bien soignes-toi vite. Tu commences à faire peur.

Vendredi 7 décembre  
Arnaud fixait la vitrine du magasin, complètement coupé du monde qui l'entourait. La personne a côté de lui se décida a briser le silence en prononçant une question qui le démangeait depuis longtemps.  
-ll t'a fait fait quoi Jérémy pour que tu décides lui imposer ça ? Quand il ne délirera plus a cause de la fièvre, il te tuera pour avoir acheté ce truc. Et moi je prendrais des photos !  
-Mais non Flo, je suis sûr qu'il adorera.  
Dans la vitrine devant eux, se trouvait une énorme crèche entièrement éclairée et musicale.

Samedi 8 décembre  
Jérémy entra dans son salon et se posa sur le canapé à coté d'Arnaud. Il passa sa main devant lui et l'ouvrit. Le visage du bordelais s'orna d'un grand sourire, et il prit le chocolat qui se trouvait dans la main de son homme. Il porta le chocolat à sa bouche, le croqua et l'avala sans perdre de temps. Arnaud regarda Jérémy, et lui dit :  
-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as planqué ce calendrier de l'avent.  
-La raison est simple. Au bout du troisième en quatre jour, j'ai décidé que c'était mauvais pour leur espérance de vie que tu y es accès.

Dimanche 9 décembre  
-ARNAUD !  
-Oui. Qu'as-tu Jérémy ?  
-Vire moi cette abomination de la maison, où je la brûle en me servant de tes cheveux comme combustible !  
-Elle reste là. J'ai perdu pour le sapin, mais je gagne pour la crèche. Et pas touche a mes cheveux ! Le Jérémy malade commence à me manquer.  
Comme l'avait prédit Florent, la trouvaille d'Arnaud n'avait pas fait l'unanimité.

Lundi 10 décembre  
Arnaud était en train de se préparer au tournage d'une de ses séquences Infos Vraies pour l'émission, quant il vit arriver son amant avec un grand sourire.  
-Dit Arnaud, j'ai été sympa cette année.  
-Autant que tu puisse l'être en effet.  
-Donc je vais avoir mon chien.  
-Hein !  
-Ben, t'as promis l'an dernier pendant le réveillon.  
-Tu me demande ça quand je suis bourré aussi. Oui, tu l'auras ton chien !

Mardi 11 décembre  
-Arnaud, rend moi ce calendrier immédiatement. Je te préviens, on en achètera pas d'autres. T'es pire qu'un môme !  
Le dénommé Arnaud, était assis sur le siège des toilettes et prenait un malin plaisir à dévorer tout les chocolats de son calendrier de l'avent. Il avait réussi a déjouer la vigilance de Jérémy. Et à la première occasion, il s'était rué sur sa réserve de gourmandise.

Mercredi 12 décembre  
-Monsieur Tsamère, il y a quelqu'un pour vous.  
-Vous pouvez le laisser entrer.  
La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer un Jérémy Ferrari qui avait un grand sourire au visage. Il s'avança vers Arnaud et l'embrassa tendrement une fois que la porte se fut refermée.  
-Tu pourrais être plus discret. Sinon on va se faire griller.  
-J'ai bien le droit de venir un ami après une de ses représentations.  
-Oui, mais cinq soirs de suite ça va faire suspect.

Jeudi 13 décembre

Jérémy et Arnaud retraient chez eux ce soir là, mais un troisième être était venu s'ajouter a leur duo. En effet, Jérémy tenait une petite boule de poils dans ses bras et la caressait tout doucement. Arnaud le regarda et un petit sourire apparu sur son visage, tant il était amusé par cet élan de tendresse.

-Tu devrais lui trouver un nom.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas le nom est déjà tout trouvé. Il va s'appeler Arnaud !

En prononçant ces mots, il prit le chien et le tendit à son compagnon.

Vendredi 14 décembre

« Oh Marie, tu n'oserais tout de même pas me dire que tu est restée fidèle, alors que tu ressemble plus a Mobidick qu'a une femme à présent .»

« Mais, Joseph je te dit que je me suis réveillée comme ça. C'est l'esprit sain qui m'a touchée. »

« Oui, et il t'a touchée à un endroit particulier vu le résultat. »

Arnaud se mit a pouffer en entendant son amant jouer avec les personnages de la crèche. Il n'y avait pas que lui pour s'amuser à donner vie à des objets inanimés.

Il sortit la caméra et se mit à filmer Jérémy en silence, Cette crèche avait finalement été un bon achat et il en avait dorénavant la preuve.

Samedi 15 décembre

Ce soir là quand Jérémy rentra dans l'appartement après une de ses représentations, il passa en vitesse dans le salon avant de s'arrêter sur un nouvel objet. Une cage était posée sur une des consoles de la salle à manger. Il s'en approcha et pu discerner une petite boule de poils beige qui dépassait d'une maisonnette en bois. À côté de la cage, était posé une feuille de papier sur laquelle il reconnu l'écriture de son compagnon. Il la regarda de plus près et vit la phrase qui y était inscrite :

« Je te présente mon nouvel ami, il s'appelle Jérémy. Sois gentil avec ou je le saurais. »

Dimanche 16 décembre.  
-Non Jérémy ! J'ai dit non !  
-Mais aller quoi! Juste pour me faire plaisir !  
-Non c'est non point !  
-Méchant !  
Arnaud se retins de faire le moindre commentaire sur la maturité de son compagnon, qui après lui avoir tiré la langue sortit en trombe du salon pour aller bouder dans la chambre, laissant au passage l'objet de cette mini dispute sur le canapé. Objet que d'ailleurs notre patate préférée ne put s'empêcher de regarder en se demandant ce qui avait passé dans la tête de son amant lorsqu'il avait fait ce fantasme pour la première fois. Car oui mesdames et messieurs Jérémy Ferrari rêvait...de faire l'amour avec un Arnaud déguisé en... Mr Patate! Et pour ce faire le sieur Ferrari était revenu le soir même avec un magnifique déguisement représentant la plus célèbre des cousines de son cher et tendre.  
-En plus, c'est pas pratique du tout pour...  
Arnaud rougit avant de se précipiter dans la chambre avec le costume en criant.  
-Je veux bien le mettre si tu met le déguisement de Dalida que je t'ai acheté !

Lundi 17 décembre  
Jérémy regardait les trois responsables de son manque de sommeil : Arnaud le chien, Jérémy le truc poilu et Arnaud...l'humain. Le chien avait gratté a la porte de leur chambre toute la nuit. Son homme avait été très excité par le costume de Dalida et n'avait cessé de vouloir remettre le couvert. Au bout du sixième round, Jérémy étant fatigué avait décidé de profiter du peu de temps de sommeil qui lui restait sur le canapé. Et surtout, le plus loin possible de la libido débordante de son homme.  
C'est là, que cette saleté de rongeur s'était mis a faire un marathon dans sa cage, lui rappelant ainsi que les animaux de sa race étaient nocturnes. Résultat une heure et demie de sommeil avant que ce satané réveil ne le ramène à la réalité.

Mardi 18 décembre.  
-Jérémy ! Jérémy !  
-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Guillaume?  
-C'est Arnaud ! Il est en train de faire une crise cardiaque!  
-QUOI?  
Ni une ni deux Jérémy défonça la porte de la loge de Arnaud et se précipita au côtés de son amant à l'agonie. Pendant ce temps Guillaume appelait les secours.  
-Pitié Arnaud me laisse pas: T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je t'en supplie ne pars pas! Je...JE T'AIME ENFOIRÉ !  
-Ah ben qu'est-ce-qu'il faut pas faire pour avoir un malheureux je t'aime du grand Jérémy Ferrari !  
-... Tu n'étais pas en train de mourir y a deux secondes?  
-Non je faisais semblant.  
-Ok... COURS VITE !

Mercredi 19 décembre  
Jérémy entra dans une petite boutique en tirant Arnaud par le bras.  
-C'est trop bien que tu m'emmène avec toi ! Comme ça, je vois mon cadeau.  
-C'était soit ça, soit je te coupais un doigt. Mais ne penses même pas voir ton cadeau. Le bijoutier mesure la taille de ton doigt, et tu te casses !  
-T'es pas gentil !  
-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Arnaud mit fin a cette discussion en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

Jeudi 20 décembre

Arnaud avait les deux mains dans un foie de canard, qu'il était en train de massacrer avec le sourire.

-Rappelles-moi pourquoi tu fait ça. L'acheter tout prêt ça aurait quand même été plus simple.

-Mon cher Jérémy, la raison est simple c'est meilleur fait maison. Même le chien aime ça, il n'arrête pas de venir chercher des petits bouts.

-Donc, j'ai la cause du vomi sur le tapis. Tu me feras le plaisir de tout jeter et d'aller nettoyer ce que viens de faire ce pauvre chien.

-Je vais pas le jeter ! Y en aura plus après.

-J'en ai préparé un il y a deux semaines. Il est mis en bocal et rangé dans le placard.

Vendredi 21 décembre

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs avait passé la journée enfermé dans la cuisine, il préparait un délicieux repas à son compagnon, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Arnaud, ne voyant pas Jeremy à son endroit habituel, dans le canapé serrant son cher ordinateur entre ses bras, se mit à le chercher. Mais, ce dernier apparut vite un tablier autour de la taille, l'empêchant de s'aventurer dans la maison, sous prétexte qu'il lui préparait une surprise. Après une demi-heure d'attente, son tendre daigna enfin le laisser approcher. Et il fut agréablement surpris de découvrir une table parsemée de pétales de roses, et éclairée par des bougies, sur laquelle était posé différents plats, tous à base de... patates ! Un gratin de patates, des frites, tartifette, hachis parmentier, et j'en passe.  
-C'est pour fêter notre première année ensemble, et connaissant ton amour pour les patates... ça a donné ce que ça a donné...  
-Merci, n'amoouuuur !  
L'homme au bouc étrangla son compagnon d'un câlintouffement, et le fit tomber. Arnaud le chien en profita pour venir lécher les visages de ses propriétaires, ce qui eu pour effet, de faire les éclater de rire. Une bonne soirée en vue, apparemment...

Samedi 22 décembre  
-Florent, c'est vraiment sympa que tu m'accompagnes. C'est le dernier essayage et j'avoue que j'ai peur que ce soit pas à la bonne taille.  
-Et moi, en bon ami ou en traître, ça dépend du point de vue, je me retrouve à venir avec toi pour cet essayage.  
-Au niveau taille, tu es celui qui correspond le plus à celle de Jérémy.  
-Tu n'avais pas parlé de prendre les mesures pendant son sommeil.  
-J'ai essayé. Il s'est à moitié réveillé et j'ai encore mal au poignet depuis.  
-Tout ça pour une saleté de veste noire.

Dimanche 23 décembre

-Arnaud, est ce que tu comptes m'expliquer pourquoi toutes tes chaussures sont devant le sapin ?

-C'est très simple, Plus je met de chaussures, plus le père Noël m'emmènera de cadeaux.

-Mais t'as pas l'impression d'être un peu en avance, et surtout dois-je te rappeler que le Père Noël n'existe que dans tes rêves les plus fous.

Arnaud se bouche les oreilles et crie :

-C'est pour pas oublier. T'es qu'un menteur et un jaloux. Il existe, il existe, il existe ! Tu es sur la liste des méchants a cause de ce que tu viens de dire.

Jérémy prend les mains de son compagnon entre les siennes et les lui retire des oreilles.

-OK le père Noël. La prochaine fois que tu réagis comme ça, je t'étrangle. Tu viens faire des câlins ?

Lundi 24 décembre

Comme les deux années précédentes, toute la bande s'était réunie pour célébrer le réveillon. Cette année, la soirée était organisée par Arnaud et Jérémy. Le repas c'était déroulé à la perfection, même si la plupart des invités s'étaient finalement dit que laisser Lamine et Florent s'occuper de l'alcool était une mauvaise idée. Au bout du premier verre de lait de poule, certains avaient déjà eu la tête qui tourne. Le repas avait été excellent même si il n'était pas composé, comme l'avait conseillé Jérémy, d'un rôti de hamster.

La soirée c'était terminée par des embrassades et la distribution des cadeaux. Les deux amants se donneraient les leurs le 25 au matin comme le dictait la tradition. En attendant, ils passeraient leur nuit de Noël sous la couette a se montrer leur amour.

Dans un appartement à l'autre bout de la ville, une jeune femme blonde qui n'avait pas été invitée a cette soirée, venait de se pendre avec une guirlande lumineuse.


End file.
